The Gods Must Be Crazy
by penscape
Summary: Mayhem ensues when the God of Mischief comes across the internet and finds fan fiction stories! Enraged, he decides to make its author pay. Will things go along as he planned or will things go horribly awry? post-avengers
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This was supposed to be kinda funny and all that but I don't think I did a good job. It's really silly, I know. Hope you enjoy the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Or well, at least read it up to the end. Please please leave some comments and tell me what you think about the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loki and the other characters. All the credit goes to whoever they belong to.

**Summary: **Mayhem ensues when the God of Mischief comes across the internet and finds fan fiction stories! Enraged, he decides to make its author pay. Will things go along as he planned or will things go horribly awry?

**The Gods Must Be Crazy**

It had been a few months since he escaped from Asgard after his failed attempt to conquer Midgard and faked his death. After adapting to life on Earth, he now had too much time in his hands and he was getting bored. He was playing pinball using the laptop of his newly-possessed minion when he found an icon on the desktop that read 'internet'. He closed the game and clicked on the icon which opened to the Google homepage.

"Hmmm.. What could this be?" he asked thoughtfully. He decided he'd ask his minion and called him.

"That is Google. It's a search engine, master. You type in something you'd like to know more about and Google will search it for you," the minion answered respectfully with his head bowed down as he knelt before Loki.

"Will it work on anything?" Loki asked out of curiosity. The idea seemed to really interest him even though it came from the puny inferior mortals.

"Yes, master Loki. Google can search just about anything there is on our planet as long as it's on the internet."

"That will be all then," he told the man, his voice commanding and casual at the same time. He wanted to keep an air of authority over his minions but now that he was no longer in Asgard, he didn't have to bother himself much about following formalities. "Thank you for your assistance. You may leave now," he added, watching his tone.

After making sure that his minion was out of the room, he typed in his name, excited to see what the pathetic humans knew about him. The search yielded about 47 million results to which Loki was pleasantly surprised. He was sure that no one in Midgard could really know him too well so he assessed that none of the information offered on the internet would be completely true but he couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was quite popular in this realm. He read each entry enthusiastically, and clicked on a wikipedia page result.

He found himself laughing after reading the whole article in a matter of minutes and his thin lips curled into a wide grin.

"These mortals are really pathetic. They assume they already know everything there is about me, well then they are gravely mistaken. Half of the data here is just based on false assumptions and aren't even substantial,'' he reassured himself, considering that it was to be expected that they didn't really know much about him and decided that it was no big deal.

Half an hour passed and he finished reading the fifteenth article about him from the search result. He was about to close the window when he found something that caught his eye. It read 'Loki, The God of Mischief, in FanFiction stories'. His brows furrowed out of playful curiosity as he clicked on the link.

The page showed about 1,400 stories about him in the archive. He opened one and read on. His eyebrow lifted higher and higher with every word.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY PREPOSTEROUS! I WOULD NEVER- UGH!" he closed the tab and opened another one, annoyed that the story suggested he'd fall in love with some female mortal named 'Darcy.'

He opened another story and this time, he almost blew a hole through the wall of the room as he read in anger,

_"Sif sent her fist flying to his cheek and he found himself lying on the ground half- unconscious as Thor and the Warriors Three bellowed in laughter and Sif grinned widely at him as she pinned his cape to the floor of the clearing using the tip or her sword..."_

He clenched his fists as hard as he could and tried hard to keep himself from killing someone out of blind rage.

He closed the tab immediately and burst out,"I WOULD NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE AS LOWLY AS SIF!"

He read another one that sent him nearly to the edge of having a nuclear meltdown of anger as the words made his face contort into silly shapes.

_"Loki's pale thin lips met her soft red ones as he cupped her porcelain cheek. They found themselves in a heated and very passionate kiss as she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and he ran his hand down her long silky hair with his free hand. It was finally happening and a million fireworks of happiness exploded in her as she realized that she was kissing the one man he loved, Loki, the ever cunning God of Mischief and lies. She finally made him fall for her..." _

Loki twitched as his emerald eyes burned with murderous rage and he gave in to his unrelenting anger and shouted, "YOU WILL MEET MY WRATH! YOU, 332LOKISUPERFAN," squinting as he read the username of the author at top right corner of the page, "MUST PAY FOR YOUR SLANDER!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a young woman in her early twenties sat in front of her computer screen. The page was still blank, save for the few words she managed to type in. She had a bad case of writer's block and was in no luck of finding the inspiration and motivation she needed to write the chapter. She stood up from her seat and headed to the kitchen where she poured coke into a clean glass.

"I'll have to update soon or else I might lose my readers," she muttered she drank some of the soda and looked up at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. "12:30? God, it's already that late? I really have to finish soon, I have work tomorrow!" she yelled as she ran back to her room with her half-empty glass in hand.

She stopped instantly when a tall man wearing several layers of black leather and gold trimmings holding a golden scepter with a bright blue orb stood in front of her computer. He clicked his heels and turned around to face her with an enraged scowl present on his pale face. She scanned up and down his tall and fairly muscular physique, mentally undressing him under her gaze. He had an almost sickly complexion of the palest white, jet-black slicked back hair and bright emerald eyes that glowed with what seemed to be anger and he looked nothing less like the man she had described in several of her stories. _The God of Mischief was standing right in front of her._

She looked at her drink and contemplated on whether or not she or someone else had spiked it.

"I should get some rest 'cause I'm already seeing things," she set as she pinched herself numerous times.

He looked at her with a deepening scowl. He had expected someone slightly unattractive as he assumed that the some of the most beautiful fiction characters were sometimes pulled out of the minds of somewhat unappealing people but he never imagined her to be like this. She was a little plump, okay, a bit more than a little. Her disheveled brown hair was tied in a loose bun and she wore an unflattering light blue shirt and yellow pajamas. She had bright blue eyes which he found somehow alluring even though she wore glasses over them.

"Are you 332Lokisuperfan?" he asked, his voice seething in anger.

Her brows raised as she answered, "Uhm, if you're talking about my fanfiction account, yeah, that's me," slightly confused.

She shook her head but he remained standing there.

"Okay, am I going crazy or am I actually seeing you right in front of me?" she asked.

"Both, most likely. I will assure you, I am very real and you are probably the craziest person alive for spreading false stories about me," he answered with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm going crazy. I better lay off these things," eyeing her soda as she set it down on top of her the table beside her bed, "I'm actually talking to my imagination! I'm going nuts!"

"Excuse me, you pathetic Midgardian woman, I am still here. Did you not here me when I said I was real? Why, your behavior is completely intolerable! You _should _be kneeling down on the floor right now, begging me for mercy and forgiveness and paying me the respect I so rightfully deserve as a god!" he said imperiously, his head tilted upward.

"_Sure I do. _Look, dude, I'm going to sleep now since I'm going crazy and obviously in no condition to write anything tonight," she walked toward him and pulled him to the living room by the wrist, "There's the couch. You can sleep there for the night if you _are _ the real deal and I'm not going all loony. Good night, Loki, _your highness,_" her voice was slightly mocking which infuriated him even more as she walked back to her room and slammed the door in front of his face.

**AN: Okay, so how was that? Please I am begging you, I am rolling on the floor here begging and asking you to please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm going to need a little support if I'm going to continue writhing this story so please please leave some comments. Oh yeah, the part where I said what Loki thought about how beautiful characters sometimes came from unappealing people? Please don't take any offense in that. I just thought Loki's a little proud and all that so he'd consider a lot of other people inferior to him in several aspects. I hope I didn't offend anyone with that. Again, please leave your comments please! And thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm working on trying to be funny but I just suck at it. I'm sorry. I'd love to know what you think about the chapter so please, if it's not much to ask, please leave some comments and suggestions, maybe even a few jokes 'cause I really need help. I'm thinking of changing the genre and I probably will by the time I upload this chapter. **

**Anyway, I'm completely addicted to Loki and I can't help but admit that Loki just wouldn't be the same if some other actor had played him. Tom Hiddleston did a great job portraying his role and I think he's an amazing actor. Now I got a little curious so I looked him up and I read somewhere that he has a girlfriend named Susannah Fielding but recently,I also read that they broke up already. There were some rumors that he had some sort of fling with Kat Dennings( The actress who plays Darcy) before but some say it isn't true. I'm confused. So who is his girlfriend? Can someone please tell me? I'm not planning anything bad, just you know, curious.**

** I don't own Loki and the other characters, except for the OC. All the credit goes to whoever they belong to. ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

He waited half an hour outside her bedroom, sitting on the cheap couch as he decided on all the cruel punishments he'd bring down on her to make her understand his wrath. As he did so, he looked around. Her apartment wasn't much. The living room only had one couch, one television set and a bookshelf full of used books about a wide array of topics.A small partition of the room was allotted for the kitchen and beside it was a small round table with three chairs circling it. On the other side, there were two doors, one leading to her bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Loki scoffed. "How can anyone live in such a pitiful place like this?"

Once he was sure she had stopped moving about in her room, he used his magic to unlock the door and found herself sleeping peacefully on her small bed. Silently, he approached her computer and turned it on, eager to find more people like her who wrote insane stories about him. He opened the fanfiction archive and started reading stories again. He occasionally shifted in his chair, clenching his fist tightly as he read each story. The stories themselves, were not the problem, he thought. It was the actions he did in the stories. He thought of them as outlandish and outrageous, convincing himself that his pride would never allow him to do those things.

He had finished three stories when his eye caught on another fic written by the woman that owned the computer he was currently using.

_"She was young and fairly attractive, with fair skin, smooth blonde locks and brilliant hazel eyes. She had an infectious smile as she flashed on the shiniest teeth he had ever seen."_

"Fairly attractive? Blonde locks and hazel eyes? Where does she get all these?" he scoffed.

There were several reviews for the story and all were positive comments on how _'Loki and Silvia's relationship was completely magical.' _Halfway through the story, as he read the seventh chapter, he began to agree with the reviews.

"I guess it's not that bad. It would be good, remarkable even, if only it hadn't been about me," he muttered to himself.

Secretly, he actually liked the premise of the story. Somehow, he felt like she understood a part of him and the notion of him finding someone to share all the pain with probably wasn't that revolting. It had even sparked a tiny hope in his cold frozen heart that he might just find his other half in this pathetic realm, just as Thor did. He hadn't noticed that he was actually smiling, not out of mischievous satisfaction, but out of sincere appreciation for her story. He turned his head for a moment to look at her sleeping form. "All these... came out of her head.. These beautiful words.. This beautiful story..." It almost made him wish that it were true, that there'd still be hope for someone as lost and as lonely as him, he wouldn't admit that though, not even to himself, because he knew well that such kinds of fairy tales were often just delusional and pathetic attempts to escape the miserable reality. Even so, he began to appreciate not only her stories, but also the other stories he had read earlier and thought that none were ever really that bad. "After all, these stories are labeled as fiction," he reassured himself, "No one ever said I had actually done or will actually do any of the things that were suggested in the stories."

He found that she was quite good as an author; her stories were well-written and had all received positive responses. He had read six of her stories, each having an average of about twelve chapters before he moved on to her one-shots. He was slightly impressed at her devotion for he knew that it demanded a lot of devotion and determination to write those stories, all of which were about him. He enjoyed reading her works, even though he had noticed that her stories were somewhat quixotic.

He looked at the lower right corner of the screen. 06:45. "I read for six hours? I forgot to keep track of time... Well, I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway and this has proven to be quite a pastime. "

He yawned a little and returned to the archive where he found a story that had a booming number of around 200 reviews and was apparently about him and Thor. He read the summary slowly, _"Thor and Loki find out just what they are exactly to each other." _

"Mortal enemies," he filled in. When he had reached the climax of the story, he began clenching his fists again, so hard that his nails almost dug into his skin, as he read every infuriating and surprising word.

_"Thor wiped away the hot tears that were slowly cascading down his pale cheek. The thunderer brought his lips down to meet Loki's thin ones as they crashed into an intensely passionate kiss. He slowly undid the layers of leather clothing and golden buckles Loki had and finally exposed the silvertongue's fairly muscular body. The God of Thunder ripped off his own clothes to reveal his perfectly chiseled torso..."_

Loki read on, his eyes twitching in anger as his cheeks heated up in humiliation. "WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" he thought. He could not understand why the pathetic mortals would think they would commit such an unthinkable act but one thing was sure, it enraged him to kingdom come. He noted that Thor too, would want to crush Midgard to pieces if he had read this. It was absolutely disgusting and he shivered as chills went up his spine when the very detailed descriptions in the story would bring him to imagine the scene. He wanted to puke, to vomit acid that would penetrate deep into the Earth's core and render it dead and useless. He and Thor were completely straight, each have had their fair share of the most beautiful women of Asgard compelled under their whims. And _this _was just impossible.

The quietude of the room was suddenly broken when he screamed out in horror and rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as she awoke.

He was cursing in ancient tongues, stomping his feet and pounding his fists onto the computer table, leaving hollow marks and molds of his fists. Beside the computer table, his gold scepter stood against the wall; the blue orb glowing and blinking wildly. She jumped up from her bed and approached him to see what had gotten him so angry. She quickly scanned the screen, it only took her a few moments to understand. Immediately, she pushed a button on the monitor that made it go into sleep mode. She placed her hand over his shoulder and patted him gently. "I wouldn't read that if I were you." She put on a bad pokerface and she knew it wasn't helping. He whisked away her arm and pushed her, causing her to fall flat on her back to the floor.

"What is you problem?" she yelled out angrily as she rubbed her sore back.

"I WILL KILL THAT MORTAL," he said seriously with nothing but pure murderous rage in his voice. He pulled out his scepter and pointed it to her chest.

"I WILL KILL THAT PATHETIC IMBECILE AND _YOU WILL HELP ME_," he ordered, his voice seething in red hot fury.

"I know what that stick does and I'll tell you right now, DON'T," she said, her voice equally threatening. Inside, she was trembling in fear, preparing herself for his cruel wrath and her untimely demise. Still, she kept her tone firm and powerful. She had to show him that she was no push-over otherwise, doom would be inevitable for her.

"YOU DARE DEFY A GOD, PUNY MORTAL?" He was quickly losing his patience, or whatever was left of it after reading that insulting story. His normally cool and calm facade was completely gone and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Okay, first of all, my name's Denise, not _puny mortal_," she answered, watching her tone, it had to be strong but not too much or he'd think she was challenging him to a death match. "And there are several people like the one you want to rip limb from limb. They write weird stories of you and pair you up with some other guy. I was never really a fan of all those stuff, they gross me out."

His face contorted into weird shapes and she realized her mistake. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before his lips curled into a devilish smirk. "Then you will help me track every single one of them and they will pay for their unforgivable crimes. If you would be an obedient minion, perhaps I might consider granting you a much lighter punishment." His voice back to its normal mischievous tone.

"Oh you are ever so kind and merciful, o generous Loki," she said mockingly as she rolled her eyes. She watched him glare at her and she could swear that he thought that was a nice quip. "_Puny mortal minion_ has to go to work and she needs a bath." She stood up from the cold floor and walked toward her small closet and took some clean clothes and a towel. "We can go kill people after my shift, okay? In the meantime, you can go watch tv but do not, I repeat DO NOT open the computer," she warned. She turned and headed to the bathroom. "God only knows what more crazy things you'll find," she whispered under her breath.

"I heard that," he said casually.

"Of course you did."

She still wasn't sure if she was losing her mind or if she had just talked to _the real Loki_ but she knew she had to play along. She let out an exasperated sigh. "This is gonna be a long day. Oh joy."

**AN: Uhm how was that? Sorry if it's really really bad and all. Please tell me what you think and maybe leave some suggestions on how I can improve. Oh yeah, my classes will resume soon so I guess I'll be a little busy. I'm not sure if I can update soon but I'll try my best. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, here's the third chapter Hope you'll like it! Or well, read it up to the end. I don't own any of the characters, except the OC. All credit goes to whoever they belong to.**

* * *

She hurried to the bathroom in her pajamas, with clean clothes and a towel draped over her arm as she left Loki alone in her bedroom. Her defiance amused and annoyed him at the same time. It wasn't often that he'd find someone stubborn and foolish enough to challenge him. It was almost enough to cool him down, for at that moment, he really just wanted to blow something up.

From the small window in her room, the earliest rays of the sun peeked in. He set his scepter down on her bed and approached the computer once more. "I do what I want and I do not heed to anyone's commands," he said proudly. He was about to turn on the monitor when he took in the sight of her broken computer table. There were several hollow marks where his fists had hit it earlier and he realized that if he lost his temper again, he'd end up destroying more than just a computer table.

He stepped away from the computer and walked to the window instead. Pushing away the light blue drapes that framed the small window, he looked out to see what was happening on the streets this early in the morning. Her apartment was in the third floor of an old yet fairly decent building. From the distance, Loki could see the tall skyscrapers of the city. Outside, there were already several cars passing by and several people walking along the streets.

Loki let out a frustrated sigh. He could picture his so-called family, living on with their comfortable lives while he was stuck here in the lowly realm of Midgard. Every now and then, the feeling of loneliness would creep up his bones but he would shake it off and play a cruel trick on an unfortunate passer-by to cheer himself up.

He approached the bed and sat down. "This isn't nearly comfortable enough to be a servant's bed," he thought and with the flick of his hand, the mattress changed into the softest mattress in all of of the nine realms. He disliked the colors of the sheets on the bed, pink and yellow, and with a snap of his long slender fingers, the sheets changed into an array of black and green. "Ah. Much better," He whispered.

Slowly, he lied on the bed, pushing his scepter to the side. As he sunk his head into the soft pillows, he heard the sound of rushing water and the light humming of Denise's soft voice. She was humming a soothing tune, almost inaudible in the midst of the falling water. Loki started sinking into deep thoughts when she started singing in the shower. She had a pleasant singing voice, velvety and smooth, Loki noted as he kept himself from bursting into laughter. She had either forgotten that he was there or she was foolish enough to think he wouldn't hear her. The wide grin that earlier danced on his lips faded as he started listening well to what she was singing.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed,  
when you get what you want but not what you need..."_

Her voice was enthralling but what took his attention the most was the lyrics of the song she was singing. The words rang and echoed in his mind.

"I always try... but I've never succeeded... at least, not with what I actually wanted to gain in the first place," he thought.

_"When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,  
stuck in reverse..._"

"Well, I haven't been sleeping a lot lately," he muttered under his breath as he shook off the nightmares that plagued his head.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face,  
when you lose something you can't replace,  
when you love someone but it goes to waste,  
could it be worse?"_

He felt a sudden pang of mixed emotions that he could not decipher as he listened to her sweet voice and the words she sang which made him think that this probably was a song he could relate to. Ages ago, he'd decided that he'd do everything he could to prove to Odin, to Thor and his friends, and to everyone else, most especially to himself, that he was worth being loved and respected and that he was just as good as Thor. A deep and hollow void formed inside of him, an insatiable thirst that he could not seem to satisfy as all his efforts to beat Thor failed. The thunderer was the mighty warrior, the popular and the favorite prince. Cast aside and forgotten, Loki resorted to the one thing he knew Thor could never beat him in. He turned to his wits, his silvertongue, his tricks and his magic.

_"Lights will guide you home,  
and ignite your bones,  
and I will try to fix you."  
_

"I only wish lights would be enough to guide me home..." he whispered. He shook his head and pounded his fists on the bed.

"Stop this pathetic nonsense, Loki! Snap out of it. Getting carried away by a pathetic song is not like you!" he yelled at himself in his head.

At first, he thought that was going to be a difficult task but fortunately for him, she was more than willing to help him. She was mimicking what seemed like a guitar riff. He found this completely ridiculous and amusing as he desperately tried to hold back a laugh but to no avail. He exploded in laughter and instantly, she stopped humming, finally remembering his presence. He heard her utter a sharp "_Shit!"_ and he laughed even harder.

* * *

"How did you get here anyway?" she asked curiously before taking a bite off her hotdog sandwich. Denise and Loki were walking along the already busy streets of the city, past several random people who were heading off to their jobs. She was wearing a plain long-sleeved white blouse and a pair of black slacks, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a bag hung over her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes squinted through her glasses as she looked up at the sky, and then at her wristwatch. "It should be a crime to have people work this early in the morning," she muttered grumpily under her breath before taking another bite of her sandwich. She yawned a little, wishing she had slept a little longer. She turned her head to face the God of Mischief walking beside her and her lips pulled into a smile.

He was wearing casual clothes, a trench coat, a dark green tee and black pants. She had managed to convince him to wear normal clothes instead of cloaking himself, walking around town only visible to her. It was a heated argument, which at first, she could not win, but he eventually gave in when she said people would think she was crazy, talking to herself in public. He laughed at this and mockingly quipped that she already was crazy, to which she rolled her eyes. After a sudden flash of blinding green light, he was dressed impressively in casual clothes instead of the complicated mess of leather and buckles that consisted his regal Asgardian armor.

Now, he was walking proudly alongside her, his head held high and his hand buried in his coat's pockets. The people who walked past them threw confused and surprised glances. Loki noticed this but decided not to react poorly to their shocked faces.

"Hey, _noble and mighty_ God of Lies, I asked you a question," she said expectantly.

"I do not need to answer your inquiry," he replied in his usual calm and mischievous tone.

"You don't need to answer or you don't know the answer?" she asked slyly before biting off the last chunk of the sandwich and throwing the wrapper in a trash bin. It was his turn to roll his eyes as her lips curled into a wide grin.

"Kindly remind me again, what was that song that you were singing in the shower earlier?" he asked playfully, his thin lips locked in a mocking smirk. She scowled at him with her brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and answered defensively, "Hey, I don't sing badly and it's a beautiful song, you know!" He laughed a little. "I never said anything about either the song or your singing, Lady Denise," his tone was calm and mocking.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to work," she answered nonchalantly,"I'm a librarian at the city library. It's not very big but there aren't a lot of people who visit so I think you'll like it there. Oh, and before you protest, you're coming whether you like it or not."

"And why is that?"

"Well, who knows what you'll do if I don't keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child -" he was interrupted when a young teenaged girl suddenly approached him, holding a paper and a pen.

"Hey, uhm, can I have your autograph?" she asked, looking up at Loki who was at least a foot and a half taller than her. Loki looked at the young girl, eyeing her with disgust and confusion, as if the girl was a crawling insect waiting to be squashed by him. "So uh, the autograph?" she asked again. Beside Loki stood Denise, an unmistakable look of panic spread on her face as she saw Loki's right pocket emit a soft light glow which the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Okay look, he's not who you think. He- he," she stammered a little as she pieced together the right words to say, "He doesn't sign autographs." The girl stomped her feet and shot an angry glare at her before replying in a shrill voice, "What are you talking about? I know exactly who he is! He's the guy who plays -" Denise interrupted her, "No! No, uh see, he's just a guy with one of those faces, you know?" She faked a small laugh. "He's a look-a-like! Now run along now, go away bye-bye!" She pulled Loki by the wrist and quickly walked away.

"What was that?" he asked, a slight tone of annoyance seeping out of his voice. "Nothing, just a fangirl," she replied nervously.

"A fangirl?" he asked almost incredulously. "Uhuh." She nodded.

He gave her an "Oh really?" look. "Okay, if you tell me how you got here, I'll tell you what that was about."

"Well then, I suppose I can tell you..." he began. He explained calmly and plainly.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you tried to do something to invade Midgard, uh this planet, but they, uhm the other Asgardians, stopped and caught you," she said curiously. He nodded in reply. "Then.. they were about to punish you but you escaped?" He nodded again. "Uhuh and you faked your death and you went here?" One more nod.

"Why is this hard to understand? Do you not believe my explanation or are you too feeble minded to understand my narration?"

"Hey, you don't have to be that mean! I just thought you were the one from the movie."

"Movie? What movie? What's a movie?"

"Oh there was a fictional movie that had you in it. Turns out, you _are _the real Loki after all.. Hmm.. But you really look like that guy. That's weird," she mused aloud, an unnerving smile present on her chubby face as though she was imagining something pleasantly amusing, "I think they're still showing it in the cinemas.. It's a really fun movie actually, I think I'll take you to watch _The Avengers _tomorrow." She laughed a little, there was a million things that could go wrong if she took him to the movies but she didn't want to pass up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this.

**AN:Okay, that's all. Additional disclaimers: I don't own the song _Fix You by Coldplay _but I really liked it even though it's not very new. I also don't own the Avengers movie but I just kept imagining how Loki will react to watching it. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading! and an advance thank you if you're about to click that review button. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not much. I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN. NOOOOOOOHH! WHY DID HAVE TO SUMMER HAVE TO END SO QUICKLY... Oh well, please leave some comments and reviews and tell me what you think about this one. Sorry it took me a while to update, what with all the going-back-to-school stuff. Oh, and you guys who are just starting to enjoy summer there, MAKE THE MOST OF IT.. 'cause time flies and before you know it, you're back to boring classes and crappy lessons. **

**I don't own anything! Loki and the other characters are not mine and the credit goes to whoever they belong to.**

* * *

The crowd hushed as the lights turned off and the only light coming from the giant projection screen filled the room. Trailers of other movies had just stopped playing and the movie was finally starting. The movie house wasn't jam-packed, and Denise was very thankful for that. Earlier that night as she lined up to buy a ticket, she noticed that most of the people who were going to watch were women, hardcore fanatics no doubt, who were probably watching it for the umpteenth time. She was happy that the lights were off, now, she didn't have to stop herself from blushing. Since the day before, when she had confirmed that she wasn't just imagining him, she had felt like all the blood in her body was up in her head. She felt like jumping and hopping around all the time and speaking in an almost sing-song voice but she steadied herself whenever he was near. Denise knew she had to keep acting mature around him even though she felt like proclaiming to the world that her crush, a guy she fawned and obsessed over, was actually spending time with her.

Denise occasionally shifted in her seat and she couldn't stop her body from making the tiny movements that showed she was really excited. Beside her, Loki sat, his emerald orbs fixed at the screen. She turned her head slightly to see how he was faring as the opening credits rolled in, and she suppressed a giggle as she looked at how un-godly he was dressed. She forced him to wear a silly disguise, clothes of green and black that were far too casual for a man as strikingly handsome as he was, a baseball cap to tuck in his dark black hair and a pair of black shades. She remembered how Loki absolutely looked like he was going to explode in anger as he stared at himself in front of the mirror and the memory of his grimacing face made her laugh softly. What was most amusing to her was how he still managed to look incredibly good in the disguise. Never mind that he was going to a movie theater wearing a cap and shades; he looked damn well. Loki heard her muffled giggles but paid no mind, and she knew he was too focused on trying to figure out how the projection screen worked.

As the scene progressed, Loki lost his interest in how the screen functioned, and instead, gave his undivided attention to the movie, as the movie version of himself appeared. Movie-Loki did look a lot like him, only his costume was far less grand and regal compared to the real armor of the God of Mischief. A wide and satisfied grin graced his thin lips. Loki admitted in his head that the actor had a certain air of pride, class and power. The movie had only just begun and he knew the actor was already doing a good job of portraying him. The movie-Loki spun around majestically and fought off the puny mortals in black suits who carried guns and other weapons he had not seen before.

* * *

_Nick Fury: We have no quarrel with your people.  
Loki: **An ant has no quarrel with a boot...**_

* * *

Loki grinned even wider at the witty quip.

* * *

_Nick Fury: You planning to step on us?_

_Loki: **I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.**  
Nick Fury: Free from what?  
Loki:**Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... you will find peace.**_

* * *

He agreed completely, freedom was just an _illusion_ after all and even if it did exist, it existed only in the favor of those in power, Loki thought. The trickster gripped the armrests of his chair as he leaned in a little while he watched the movie version of himself fight off the humans. His smile went ear-to-ear as a car chase unfolded, the sound of explosions and screeching tires were strangely pleasant to hear for him.

Another scene unveiled an attractive woman who was strapped on a chair and was being interrogated. _"Well, now, she's ... alluring," _he whispered slyly. Denise shot him a glare that he swore looked like a glare of envy and he composed himself once more. He sat straight and crossed his arms as he watched her fend against her captors. She too sat straight on her chair and behaved, occasionally facing Loki to see his reaction to the scenes. He had a satisfied smirk glued on his face; _he was actually enjoying this. _Somehow, she felt proud and accomplished that he liked how the movie was going so far. But then she realized, it probably wasn't going to last very long.

* * *

_Loki**: Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always** **kneel.**_

* * *

He nodded as he watched movie-Loki preach to a crowd of mortals. He was really impressed. _"This actor, whoever he is, is quite good... very good actually. I don't know how and why we look alike but I have to say he's rather dashing," _he whispered on her ear, his breath made her shiver, not of fear, but strangely, of pleasure. "Oh he's dashing alright," she replied, her voice was slightly laced with something akin to some sort of satisfaction or arousal, which of the two, he couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

_Movie-Loki was about to execute a man when a star-spangled hero interfered. The two had a brief fight scene when another man, clad in an iron armor suit flew in._

_Stark: Make your move, Reindeer games._

* * *

Loki grimaced at the nickname and clenched his fists. He didn't like it when someone made fun of his helmet. It was a symbol of power and prestige, not something that can be joked around easily. He calmed himself down as Denise looked over at him worriedly. From the looks of it, he could tell she was expecting this.

* * *

_As the super-soldier, the man in iron and a few other agents held Loki in a chopper, Thor came into the scene and swiped away Loki._

* * *

_"My, my, is that supposed to be Thor?" _Loki asked incredulously. Denise's brows furrowed before she answered him, "Why? Don't tell me he looks exactly like the real guy too." Loki snickered. _"Far from it. Well, true, Thor is bulky and muscular, but that man... he looks far too good to play Thor." _She giggled softly at how he described Chris Hemsworth as "looks far too good to play Thor." Did that mean that the real Thor isn't much of a hearthrob? Her laugh slowly became a little louder, earning her a soft shushing motion from a man sitting three seats away from her. _"What? Do you think me incapable of praising? I rarely ever do but I can assure you that my praise is only handed out to those who greatly deserve it. I tell you of the facts, that actor is far too handsome to portray Thor."_

* * *

_Thor: Where's the Tesseract?_  
_Loki:** I missed you too.**_

* * *

He smirked again. This just didn't stop amusing him.

* * *

_Thor: Do I look to be in a gaming mood?_  
_Loki: **Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth**._

* * *

_"Bifrost gone?" _he asked himself. This was getting way too perfect for him. Apparently, he had caused the destruction of one of Asgard's most valued properties, the Bifrost. Loki laughed. Sure, he was perfectly capable of such a feat, but he knew all too well that it was conspicuous and he considered it petty. He relished in more subtle yet destructive ploys.

* * *

_Thor: I thought you died._  
_Loki: **Did you mourn?**_  
_Thor: We all did. Our father..._  
_Loki: **Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?  
**_Thor:_ We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?_

_Loki:** I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!**_

* * *

Loki felt a sudden pang of pain and hurt hit him. This scene looked like it was pulled directly out of his life.

* * *

Thor:_ So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the earth is under my protection, Loki._  
_Loki: **And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. That's why should I not..**._  
_Thor: Think yourself above them._  
_Loki: **Well, yes.**_  
_Thor: Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill. _  
_Loki: **I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it...  
**__Thor: Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?  
__Loki:** I am a king**!  
__Thor: Not here! You give up the Tesseract! **You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.**  
__Loki: **I don't have it.  
**__Loki: **You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where.**  
__Thor: You listen well, brother. _

_Suddenly Stark swooped in and fought with Thor, leaving Loki alone once again._

* * *

The real Loki didn't know why but at that moment, he somehow felt like a part of him was completely hollow. The conversation of the fictional Thor and Loki had struck him and he desperately tried to shake off in his head the aching truth that he no longer had a home. Thankfully, the scenes led into lighter ones and helped him push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

_Bruce Banner: I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him._  
_Thor: I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother._  
_Natasha Romanoff: He killed eighty people in two days._  
_Thor: He's adopted._

* * *

Loki rolled his eyes at that last remark but decided not to make much of it. After all, it was the truth. From then on until the rest of the movie, he stayed relatively calm, much to Denise's relief. She saw him scowl a little towards the ending of the movie as the six Avengers battled against him and the Chitauri, but he did not blow anything up or stab the unfortunate lady sitting a few seats beside him. She flashed him a warm smile as they exited the movie theater and faced the cold breeze of the night blow fiercely against them.

"So did you like it?" she asked him curiously as she rubbed her hands together and cupped her breath in an effort to warm herself.

"It was alright," he answered nonchalantly.

"Alright? Seriously? That was damn funny!" she yelled out defensively.

"Yes, I will admit it is quite humorous however the plot suggests that evil can never prevail and that by working together, people succeed. All the usual cliche. It aims to delude people from the reality they live in everyday," he explained plainly. The words rolled out of his tongue so calmly, as though he was simply stating that the world was round.

Her brows furrowed in frustration and shock as she opened her mouth to retort. Realizing he was not lying, she sighed mournfully instead. "Well, you don't have to be so pessimistic, you know.

Loki laughed briefly. "Nonetheless, I thank you, Lady Denise, for showing that to me. It was a ... pleasant experience, watching a movie with you." Her cheeks heated up and turned scarlet as she smiled sincerely at him before looking up at the dark blanket of stars above her as they walked back to her apartment.

**AN: I am so sorry. I know there was nothing funny there. I suck at jokes and uhm humor and all that. Oh yeah, I do not own the Avengers. I think it's Disney's property so credit goes to them. I do not own the lines that were used in the movie. It's not mine. I think it's Disney's too. Please please leave some comments and suggestions. You could tell me what you'd like for the next chapter and point out what I can improve on 'cause I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of things I should improve on, I just don't know how to. Thanks so much for reading and advance thank you if you're about to push that review button! :)**


End file.
